


Prove It

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m actually surprised, Sarah, I didn’t think you’d be one to believe in the whole soul-mate thing.  How romantic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Siobhan - bonded together.

“But you must believe,” Sarah said, shaking her head.  “You can’t _not_.”

“It’s not provable by science, so I’m pretty sure I _can_ ,” Cosima said, leaning back at her desk.  “I’m actually surprised, I didn’t think you’d be one to believe in the whole soul-mate thing.  How romantic.”

Sarah rolled her eyes.  “I’ve seen it in action, Cos.”  She flopped into Felix’s couch, kicking her feet up.  “But I’m not exactly holding out for my own anytime soon.”  Her phone trilled.  “Mrs. S is here to check up on me, better hide the weed.”

“I feel like your bad-ass foster mom wouldn’t be opposed,” Cosima said as Sarah walked down to meet Siobhan at the door.

“I worry for the sort of trouble you all get into in this loft,” a woman’s voice drifted up to the loft, thickly accented.  “Is Alison here?  I haven’t seen that girl in…” she stopped talking when she entered the room and saw Cosima.

“Hey,” Cosima said, waving awkwardly, though she was hardly aware of her movements—she knew _of_ Mrs. S, of course, they all did, but they hadn’t met in person.  Siobhan was tall, and strong, with thick auburn hair and clear eyes, and Cosima didn’t want to look away, or exhale, or do _anything_ but look at Siobhan Sadler.

“You must be the famous Cosima,” Siobhan said softly, eyes not leaving Cosima’s.

“Well, shite,” Sarah said, dropping back onto the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all love Delphine...don't worry, in my headcanon for this tiny lil fic, she and Cosima are good friends. Rare pairs FTW!


End file.
